Ice Dragon
Ice Dragon are an eclectic and prolific psychedelic/doom/stoner/heavy rock band. The band makes recordings in a basement near Boston, Massachusetts. Works include many albums, singles, and EPs, as well as numerous releases under various other names. While the band has played live, appearances on the stage are infrequent with the members largely concentrating on studio works. Active since 2007, Ice Dragon to date have eleven studio albums among a host of other releases. History Ice Dragon formed sometime in 2007 with Carter and Ron as the founding members. By late 2007 the band had their eponymous debut Ice Dragon released, featuring a guest spot by Steve Brodsky (Converge, Cave-In, Mutoid Man). Joe and Ryan would join the band in 2008 and seeing the band's earliest known live performances that November.Last.fm By 2009 the band began playing out more albeit largely in the Massachusetts area. On 1 July 2010 the band released their sophomore album The Burl, The Earth, The Aether. Sometime after Ryan would leave the group, forcing the band into a trio. A third album saw release in Sorrowful Sun on 21 June 2011. Some months prior Ice Dragon (Along with Black Pyramid) would perform at the release party for Olde Growth's self-titled album. 2012 would be one of the most prolific years for Ice Dragon, releasing four studio albums (Tome of The Future Ancients on 20 March, Dream Dragon on 10 July, greyblackfalconhawk on 7 September and Dead Friends and Angry Lovers on 18 December) along with various singles and splits, all of which exploring different heavy styles. Ice Dragon would release another EP and Single, along with Born A Heavy Morning on 13 August via Navalorama. The band also notably performed at Scion RockFest in Memphis that year, their last known live performance to date. Since then the band has become a quartet once again with new drummer Brad and is consistently releasing new material. Ice Dragon put out two more albums in 2014 (Seeds From a Dying Garden on 29 August and Loaf of Head on 14 September) and then A Beacon on the Barrow on 25 March 2015. Discography Studio Albums *'Ice Dragon' (2007, Self-Released; 2008, Acid Punx) *'The Burl, The Earth, The Aether' (2010, Self-Released) *'Sorrowful Sun' (2011, Self-Released) *'Tome of the Future Ancients' (2012, Self-Released) *'Dream Dragon' (2012, Self-Released) *'greyblackfalconhawk' (2012, Self-Released) *'Dead Friends and Angry Lovers' (2012, Self-Released) *'Born a Heavy Morning' (2013, Navalorama) *'Seeds from a Dying Garden' (2014, Self-Released) *'Loaf of Head' (2014, Self-Released) *'A Beacon on the Barrow' (2015, Self-Released) Other Releases *'Visage of Astaroth' (Split with Pilgrim) (2011, Yersinia Pestis) *'Ice Dragon / Kroh' (Split with Kroh) (2012, Devizes) *'Ice Dragon / Fellwoods' (Split with Fellwood) (2012, At War With False Noise) *'Season of Decay' (Single) (2012, Self-Released) *'The Soul's Midnight' (EP) (2013, Self-Released) *'Steel Veins' (Single) (2013, Self-Released) *'Demons from Hell' (Single) (2014, Self-Released) *'Crystal Future' (Split with Space Mushroom Fuzz) (2014, Self-Released) *'Broken Life' (Single) (2016, Self-Released) *'Into the Wasteland (Of Self)' (Single) (2017, Self-Released) *'Mors Ontologica' (Single) (2019, Self-Released) Members *'Ron' - Drums, Synths, Theremin, Vocals (2007 - Present) *'Carter' - Guitars, Bass, Vocals (2007 - Present) *'Joe' - Bass, Acoustic Guitars (2008 - Present) *'Brad' - Drums (2013 - Present) *'Ryan' - Drums (2008 - 2010) External Links *Ice Dragon on Last.fm *Ice Dragon on Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Boston Category:Massachusetts Category:USA Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Experimental